Funds are requested to purchase a new Typhoon 9410 Gel/Blot Imager for EVMS to be housed in the Center for Biomedical Proteomics in the Department of Microbiology and Molecular Cell Biology. The core facility will serve the entire EVMS campus. Major users are 7 NIH-funded investigators and 3 investigators with NIH funding either pending or under evaluation; together they represent 4 departments at EVMS. Between them, the major users have 9 NIH grants. The Principal Investigator, Dr. Semmes, moved to EVMS from the University of Virginia in 2000. He is currently an Associate Professor in the Department of Microbiology and Molecular Cell Biology and the Research Director of the EVMS Center for Biomedical Proteomics. Dr. Semmes has over twelve years of experience in using a variety of quantitative molecular approaches to determining macromolecular interactions of protein, DNA, RNA. The Typhoon 9410 will contribute significantly to his research efforts in molecular virology and cancer proteomics. Ms. Forgacs and Dr. Hanson, will be the individuals responsible for managing the day-to-day operation and training requirements of the Typhoon. Ms. Forgacs and Dr. Hanson have over five years of research technical experience in protein and nucleic acid quantitation. The major reason for requesting this instrument is to facilitate the research of the major user group and that of new investigators who will be hired over the next several years. The existing phosphorimager at EVMS is inadequate to support the experiments outlined in this proposal and to support future NIH research endeavors. In order to maintain and expand the NIHfunding of the major user group and others, it is necessary to replace the current antiquated phosphorimager with this new state-of-the-art phosphorimager, which will augment the molecular detection methods for the NIH funded investigators. Additionally, several investigators will be able to undertake new avenues of investigation using the Typhoon's features.